39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the last and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy and secretive, although they can be very shy (Amy and Fiske Cahill). 'History' The Madrigals were founded by Olivia Cahill's fifth child Madeleine Cahill. After Gideon died in the fire, Olivia Cahill gave birth to Madeleine. Madeleine was raised by her mother to reunite the Cahills. Madeleine swore on Olivia's deathbed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, many Madrigals take up their mother's surname, like Dan and Amy Cahill. ' '''The ultimate goal of the Madrigal branch is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs and reunite the Cahill Family, as Madeleine had hoped for. They try to avoid using violence and killing, but as all Cahills, will when necessary. Constantine of Russia (a Lucian) was the Cahill who came closest in history to gathering all thirty-nine clues. But just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret that all the Clues reveal, the Madrigals, led by Vladmir Lenin, killed the Last Royal Family of Russia. ' ' The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died, at the beginning of the first book in the 39 Clues series. The current leader of the Madrigals may be Fiske Cahill (Man in Black), Grace's younger brother. The Agent Handbook reveals that "William McIntyre is not just a lawyer", which some believe is evidence that he is now head of the branch. ' '''Characteristics At first Madrigals were believed to be ruthless assassins and spies. However, it wasn't until recently the other Cahills knew the truth about the Madrigals... they are actually a fifth branch of the family, who strive for peace between all branches of the Cahill family. They also have equal status as a branch. More than half the Nobel Peace Prize Winners were Madrigals (They also helped found the UN and other peace associations). ' In order to be Madrigal, the person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Then, they would be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would certainly be unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and knew what their mission was. The entrance to be Madrigal used to be dramatically different until Ana Kosara became a Madrigal, sabotaged the branch, and got dismissed from the branch.' Also, Madrigals are often matrilineal, meaning that they carry their mother's name, as a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to her mother, Olivia. It can be seen when it is passed down to Amy and Dan as they also have the surnames of Cahill, not Trent. ' 'Crest ' '''The Madrigal crest is different from the other Cahill family branches' crests; not just by looks, but by meaning. The Madrigal crest is a totally black shield emblazened with a calligraphic "C", making it the only crest without an animal. The "C" stands for "Cahill". The Madrigals also use the calligraphic "M", for "Madrigal", but there is no known Madrigal crest that uses the "M" EXCEPT in the Black Book of Buried Secrets where is is used in the corners of the pages and at the start of the Madrigal section. Nowhere else is the Madrigal Crest used with an "M" instead of a "C". As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a grayish-silver scroll with the word "CAHILL". Never is "MADRIGAL" used in the scroll, probably because of the way the Madrigals want to stay secret. The smaller, simpler Madrigal crest is everywhere but the scroll. The letter "C" is almost always used, but, as stated above, the letter "M" is used in the miniature crest in the Black Book of Buried Secrets as well. The "M" is used to scare other Cahills away. Notice: The Madrigals use the same crest that belongs to the entire Cahill family. 'Mascot(s) The Madrigal mascot is actually two mascots; the calligraphic letter "C", and the calligraphic letter "M". "C" meaning "Cahill", and "M" for "Madrigal". Unlike the other branches, the Madrigals do not have an animal as a mascot. The Madrigals use the "C" in the idea that one day the Cahill family will re-unite and fulfill the Madrigal's mission. On the other hand, the Madrigals use the letter "M" to spread fear and uneasiness through the other Cahill branches, especially after ambushes, demolitions, assassinations, etc. In The Black Book of Buried Secrets, it is said even the toughest agents run away screaming in fear once they see i't. '''The crest is the only one to use different mascots for different meanings. 'Members of the Madrigal Branch 'Famous Madrigals' *'Kofi Annan ' *'Jody Williams' *'Abigail Adams ' *'Clara Barton' *'Mother Teresa' *'Anne Bonny' *'Roberto Clemente' *'Frederick Douglass' *'Amelia Earhart' *'Jacob Grimm' *'Wilhelm Grimm' *'Vladmir Lenin' *'Florence Nightingale' *'Mary Read' *'Nanny of the Maroons' *'Deng Xiaoping' *'Harriet Tubman' *'Walt Whitman' *'Jose Rizal' 'Branch Leader(s)' *Madeleine Cahill (deceased) *'Grace Cahill (deceased)' *'Fiske Cahill (most-likely)' *'William McIntyre (possibly)' 'Madrigals in ''The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre' *Fiske Cahill '(The Man In Black)' *'Beatrice Cahill' *Nellie Gomez' (not in cahill bloodline)' *'Madeleine Cahill' *'James Cahill' *'Saladin' *'Ana Kosara' *'Emily Martella''' 'The Code of the Madrigals' The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. ' 'In the Cards *On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *'Card 65: Grimm Tales reveals the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of the Madrigals.' 'Trivia' *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *''' *'''On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *'In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals."' *'Certain words are circled in book eight. When these words are put together they read: "Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming."' *'To win the hunt, you must connect in some way with the Madrigal branch or a Madrigal.' 'Strongholds' Very little is known about their strongholds. Though it is known that you must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by the Madrigal iPhone app. Other strongholds are Attleboro, Massachusetts, Angkor, Cambodia, and Easter Island, Chile. Also, the United Nations Headquarters, USA and International Court of Justice in the Netherlands serve as unofficial Madrigal strongholds, as well as Cahill Island off the coast of Ireland. Strongholds revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets *Cahill Island, Ireland *Geneva, Switzerland *The Hague, The Netherlands *United Nations Headquarters, USA *Madagascar *Attleboro, USA *Easter Island, Chile Trivia *Many strongholds above are unofficial strongholds, except for two. *You cannot choose to be a Madrigal on the website when you first create an account. Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal Category:Master Serum Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cahill Family Category:Mission 10 Category:Books Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Temple Card Combo Category:The Maze of Bones Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:The Black Circle Category:Families Category:Founders Category:Cahill Family Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Lists Category:Vespers Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Branch Serums